Majin
Majins are one of the six races you can pick from when you start the game. Like Saiyans, they lack a clear stat focus, with their transformations giving the same boost across the board (excluding Health Max and Ki Max which are never improved statistically by transformations). However, once they reach level 350 they start to become more defense-tank focused. Majins can change their height, width, color, and hair (note that hair color is synced with skin color). Three out of four of their transformations will heal them, with Full Regen (level 85) healing 100% while restoring around 50% ki and Purification (Level 160) healing 40% Ki and health, while True Anger (Level 285) heals 50% Ki and Health. Metal Majin (Level 350) also restores 50% Ki and Health. Majins can get EXP boosts from both Korin and Guru (note that after prestiging this boost is unavailable). Transformations |-|Power Boost= Unlocked at Level 35 for 2,000 Zeni. Notes * No Ki drain or healing, it can be transformed into instantly by pressing G. * Purple aura. |-|Purification= Unlocked at level 160 for 9999 Zeni. Notes * Minimal Ki drain. * 0.5 seconds of charging before hitting G to activate it. * Heals 40% of your health and restores around the same amount of Ki. * It increases your Ki Max (hidden like most transformations among all races) decently. * Deep purple aura. |-|True Anger= Unlocked at level 285 for 50,000 Zeni Notes * Charge for 2 seconds and Press G to transform. * 50% heal. * Moderate ki drain. * Firey purple/lavender aura that only appears when flying full speed or charging. * Purple spikes sticking out of user (the only sign of the transformation when you're not charging or flying.) |-|Metal Majin= Unlocked at level 350 for 100,000 Zeni Notes * Melee and tank based. * 50% heal. * Moderate ki drain. * 0.5-second charge to transform must push H to activate. * Insanely high defense beyond its stat increases (from what we see in our stat increase.) It seems to take far less damage than any other form. * Metal Majin's effect overlaps that of auras and chat bubbles. * If you manage to successfully backflip during a spirit slash while also holding a beam, going Metal Majin will surround the energy with a metal coat. (This includes moves like Super Spirit Bomb and Kamehameha type beams) * Changes the color of the Flying Nimbus Other Abilities Full Regen ''' Unlocked at level 85 for 5,000 Zeni. Notes * Completely restores you to full health and heals 50% of your Ki. * Activated by pressing H when not in a form. * It cannot be used while transformed and has a cooldown of 5 minutes. * Attempting to use it while transformed will cause your transformation to turn off. * If activated anybody close to you will be pushed back. * If you attempt to do this after healing with a transformation it will not heal you (and vice versa). * Does not work in Tournament of Power. Prestige Forms '''Dark Majin Requirements to unlock this transformation are to be at least Prestige 1 and be level 350 Notes * Moderate-High ki drain. * 50% heal. * Costs 100,000 Zeni * Charge for 0.5 seconds then press H to activate * Has no transformation animation aura just changes without breaking you out of charging * Very faint trail when flying * May have a secret decrease of defense than metal * More black spikes when charging Bugs * The Metal Majin armor can overlap ki bubbles and auras. * If a Majin goes on the Flying Nimbus and then turns Metal Majin, the Flying Nimbus will turn metallic as well. * If a Majin charges a Double Buster and someone Spirit Splashes them, and then the Majin Backflips/Instant Rises out, and then the Majin fires, two metal orbs that can be rolled around will drop to the ground. Trivia * Majins gain +1 to all stats every 2 levels. * An unprestiged level 500 Majins base statistics would be a combined maximum of 2252 points. Added on-top of Metal Majin +325 in all areas except for speed which is +220 and ki damage which is +220 makes it 3667. * According to the game Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the explanation given to the existence of Majins is that Majin Buu was lonely and created a wife, Mrs. Buu, and made descendants together, thus the birth of the Majin race. * "Majin" is derived from the Japanese term majin, which directly translates to "evil race", or "demon". Therefore, the transformation "Evil Majin" is redundant. * The Majin race has a special hidden increase in melee defense and ki defense stats in their forms. * Majins are one of the only races in the game to have a form with absolutely no ki drain. ** However, you can activate it anytime. This is not the case for Saiyans. * Majins are the only race to have a technique that can fully heal themselves. ** Overall, Majins are one of the two races to have a healing technique (the other being the Namekians). * Differences between Majins in the anime/manga and in the game include: ** Majins are shown to be able to regenerate no matter how obliterated. However, in the game, they can die just like any other race, and not be able to rejuvenate. ** In the anime/manga, Majins can absorb other life forms and convert it into their own power. Majins in game cannot use this technique. ** In the anime/manga, Majins are capable of shape-shifting. This technique doesn't exist in game. ** In the anime/manga, Majins can duplicate themselves to create other Majins. This technique doesn't exist in game. Gallery File:RobloxScreenShot20171220_122511933.png |Power Boost File:RobloxPlayerBeta_2017-11-20_05-54-21.png |Purification File:RobloxPlayerBeta_2017-11-20_05-55-16.png |True Anger File:RobloxPlayerBeta_2017-12-09_23-56-23.png |Metal Majin File:RobloxPlayerBeta_2018-04-12_16-35-45.png |Dark Majin spectremajin.png|Metal Majin overlapping an aura metalnimbus.png|Metal Majin on a Flying Nimbus Category:Races